It is well known that canine pets experience separation anxiety when their owners leave, and as a result of that anxiety, exhibit behavior problems such as digging, chewing, scratching, barking or eliminating indoors.
Canine experts recommend a variety of methods for alleviating a dog's separation anxiety. Some of these methods include feeding the dog before leaving, exercising the dog before leaving, leaving the radio on, giving the dog a toy to play with, administering anti-anxiety medication, or placing the dog in a large kennel. Confining the dog to a kennel is an effective way to prevent damage to property but many pet owners view that this is not an ideal situation, because the canine is confined, it may not have access to food and/or water, it cannot exercise and cannot relieve itself.
Experts contend that canines have little sense of the passage of time. As a result, once the initial period of anxiety has passed, the canine is generally calm and less prone to causing physical destruction to its surroundings.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a product (and methods of using the product) that overcomes the problems inherent with kennel confinement, or in cases where a kennel is not currently used, to introduce a kennel or other temporary restraining device (such as a releasable leash) to pet owners who are experiencing destructive behavior caused by their dog's separation anxiety.
While there are a variety of kennel designs disclosed in the prior art, there are no designs that are suitable for relieving the anxiety of dog while also providing the dog with the possibility of mobility.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,939,894 to Takahashi describes a pharmaceutical approach to reduce a dog's barking. However, this solution does not prevent damage, is costly, and has unwanted side effects.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,651,592, Maddox et al, describes a system for rewarding an animal's behavior and automatically dispensing treats. However, this invention does not address the issue of separation anxiety.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,745,788 to Brown describes a novel tent enclosure for an animal with an automatically closing door, but does not address the issue of separation anxiety, nor does it teach an automatically opening door.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,899 to Cruchelow et al describes an enclosure for an animal that is a transitional housing between a residence and the outdoors. However, this device does not address the issue of separation anxiety.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,691,463 to Richmond describes an improved kennel door, but does not teach automatic opening or other means to address a canine's anxiety.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,753 to Lee et al describes a system for allowing an animal's selective access to and restriction from certain areas for activities such as feeding. However, this device does not teach automatically opening kennel doors based on some event, such as the passage of time or behavior of a dog.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,918 to Hunter describes a system of bio-feedback for detecting unwanted animal behavior and creating a disturbing noise to reduce the animal's behavior. While this invention is directed at improving animal behavior, it can cause pain and does not teach enclosing or restraining an animal.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,152,081 to Baker teaches a novel, open top kennel to control an animal's behavior in the kennel. However, this does not teach a device to allow a dog to exit a kennel.
Several researchers have investigated separation anxiety in pets. One researcher's observations are given as follows: “Preliminary signs of separation anxiety in dogs, such as panting and pacing, often begin as owners prepare to leave. More overt (and destructive) behaviors usually begin minutes after the owner's departure. “The first 30 minutes are the most important,” notes Dr. Nicholas Dodman, director of the Behavior Clinic at Tufts University School of Veterinary Medicine. If a dog calmly passes that threshold, it will generally remain calm.” From “Your Dog”, a monthly newsletter from Tufts School of Veterinary Medicine, 203 Harrison Ave., Boston, Mass.
It is understood that while canine separation anxiety is a well-known phenomenon, the device described herein may apply to other animals.